Space Monkeys
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Houston we have a problem...Lumpus takes the Bean Scouts to Space Camp.


Space Monkeys 

Note: CL fanfic. Houston, we have a problem. Lumpus takes the Bean Scouts to Space Camp.

Chapter 1—The Wheels On the Bus Go Round and Round

Gus, the busdriver was overjoyed that he would be taking the Bean Scouts to the legendary Space Camp in the West. He had never seen that part of the country before and he had always wanted to ever since he was a small boy. Slinkman himself was glad to be getting an actual vacation for once. It had been a while since SlugFest 2005.

Lumpus was becoming annoyed with the rounds that the campers were singing, but Gus tried to do his best to cheer him up.

"Aw, come on, Scoutmaster ! Don't you remember what joy it was to be young without any worries or cares ? Think about it ! Aren't you excited about going to Space Camp for the first time ? Lighten up, Al ! Just sit back and relax.", Gus said, a big smile upon his face. Gus was a lovable guy, although he was a Kodiak Bear. Algonquin sighed. He _would've _been happier if the Bean Scouts would stop their horrid singing. However, he wouldn't have to listen to their wailing much longer. The bus was getting closer and closer to their destination. Hopefully the Bean Scouts wouldn't cause any trouble or mischeif when they were at Camp but knowing Lazlo he would drive the professionals absolutely insane...

Chapter 2—Settling in at Space Camp

When the Bean Scouts arrived to the camp, they were so incredibly excited that they could barely contain their mirth. Scoutmaster Lumpus blew a whistle to get them to quiet down and stand at attention. They were going to be dealing with professional astonauts so they had to be on their best behavior. Strangely enough, the scouts stood at attention and began to listen to what the astronauts had to say. They couldn't wait to go into training and see how an actual astronat prepared before they went into launch but first they would have to unpack and go to bed before daybreak.

Lazlo had chosen the top bunk in his quarters with Raj and Clam. Samson had also been paired with them. Samson was even more odd than Raj and was a germaphobe as well as obsessive compulsive. The others already knew this and respected it. They were all misfits, but they were the best of friends.

Lazlo wrote a letter to his parents from Space Camp, and then one to his friend Rodney. He was saddened that Rodney couldn't make it to Space Camp because he was busy entering his prize horses in the local horse judging competition. But, with Lazlo's incredible descriptions of what was happening, he knew that Rodney would be able to experience what Lazlo did and that made him exceptionally elated. Tomorrow his letters would be mailed, but he could hardly wait for the morning. After breakfast he would go through "training" and nothing could compare to the feeling of weightlessness, let alone actually wearing one of the standard NASA suits.

Chapter 3—NASA Protocol

The mess hall deserved its appropriate name when the Bean Scouts had finished with their breakfast. They had been well-behaved until meal time. Most of the time they were very clean and practiced all the rules of etiquette but their zeal had overcome them. The trainers in charge had them clean up their mess and then report for duty. The Bean Scouts had to learn that they _had_ to follow the rules in this place. Most of the Bean Scouts were very compliant, but others like Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Chip, Skip and Edward had to be watched like a hawk. Even despite all of that, those campers would be nothing but trouble but perhaps all of the activities provided by the professionals would keep them occupied.

Every so often, Lazlo would do something mischevious, but Clam was the one the astronauts really had to worry about. He was always being mesmerized by shiny objects and pressing buttons that should never be pressed willy-nilly. As much as they tried to contain the hyperactive pygmy rhino, they couldn't capture him and he had already set off a rocket with himself and the rest of the Bean Scouts in it. Slinkman shook his head left to right and Lumpus was practically freaking out.

"This is awful ! Simply awful ! Our reputation here is ruined..._RUINED_!", Algonquin said, bellowing and breaking into tears. Even from space, the campers could hear how horribly upset Scoutmaster Lumpus was. They knew they had to redeem themselves or face neverending reprimanding for the rest of their stay in Camp Kidney.

Chapter 4—Following Rules

Once the rocket had returned, Clam had appologized for the trouble he had caused. He promised to steer clear of rockets, shiny objects and pushable buttons from this point forward. The professional astronauts, however, weren't certain if they could trust Clam at his word. He made it quite clear he could be trusted. For the rest of the trip, the Bean Scouts proved how well-behaved they could be. Lumps nearly had a heart-attack but he was proud of "his" Bean Scouts.

That night, Lazlo laughed about the letter he had received from both his parents and Rodney.

"Did he win the show ?", Raj questioned, hoping the answer would be positive.

"Yes, even in the hardest and most difficult of judging competitions. Oh, he also says he will be coming to join us this coming summer again. He misses America and its interesting culture. Awww, that was nice of him to say.", Lazlo responded, grinning pleasantly.

"The only thing I regret is that we have to go back to Camp Kidney tomorrow.", Raj lamented.

"Grrr ! I wanted to ride the simulator one last time before we left !", Clam grumbled, folding his arms.

"Not to worry Clam, you can remember it in your dreams. When I go to sleep, I still feel like I'm riding in the simulator. It's really weird, but it's a lot of fun !", Lazlo said, full of enthusiasm. Clam's dour attitude turned into one of elation and expectation of returning back to Camp Kidney. It would be wonderful to be back in his warm, comfortable, soft bed.

Epilogue 

The campers couldn't keep all of the souveniers they had amassed. Some of the souveniers had to be sent home to the campers' parents, but the Bean Scouts understood. With all that had occurred and Acorn Flats Squirrel Scouts having heard of what had happened it was strange that none of the ladies were even _remotely _interested. Jane and Bernice had discussed taking the girls but they weren't interested. Even Patsy herself said she wanted nothing to do with something that could possibly make her a space case, like Lazlo. To her, space was something merely to be admired and looked upon as stargazers often did. Travelling into space was a little too much of a loco idea to her. Even after trying to convince the girls, Jane knew she couldn't reach them after all but sooner or later they would want to go if only to throw it back at Camp Kidney's face.

As predicted the Squirrel Scouts did go to Space Camp and both camps debated on who was more acceptable potential astronaut material. If anyone was, it was probably Lazlo even though he was quite a silly monkey. He would never admit to being intelligent, but he wasn't boastful about his brain power. Besides, it really didn't matter who had the most powerful brain. All that really made any difference was what was to come. Inevitably, they all have to return to school once fall came but when summer returned, they would be back at Camp Kidney once more.

The End

October 30, 2005


End file.
